


this is my favourite

by abbykate



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/abbykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is my favourite

this is my favourite  
fingers taking bites from  
your vanillasin shoulders  
getting traction  
gaining gaining gaining  
on you  
friction close close rhythm  
cheek to chest to ear to neck to  
hands and hands and  
giant clever hands  
but canting hips  
make everything blurry  
it’s hard it’s difficult and  
so fucking hard  
i can feel your pulse growing  
solid and substantial  
beating against me against me  
again to me  
and you are still   
the only thing i   
want to know  
at this hour of   
our mornings.


End file.
